Nerd
by minirin
Summary: Wooyoung memiliki nilai yang buruk di pelajaran IPA Fisika. Padahal dia sudah kelas 3. Akhirnya Wooyoung harus mengikuti pelajaran tambahan dengan anak dari wali kelasnya itu. Ah I'm stuck in summary. Pair: Khunyoung! Slight, Chanho! 2PM Fanfic!. Chapter 2 UP! It's Complete now! Ayo jangan malu untuk baca dan review :] 440 view! Daebakk!
1. Chapter 1

**Cast: Wooyoung, Nichkhun, Junho, and Chansung little bit(?)**  
**Couple: Khunyoung a.k.a Khunwoo. Slight: Chanho a.k.a Channuneo  
Summary: Wooyoung yang bernilai buruk dalam mata pelajaran fisika harus mendapat pelajaran tambahan dan dia belajar privat dengan anak dari wali kelasnya.  
Disclaimer: 2PM is belong to their parents and Hottest. But this story is MINE! :D**  
**Rating: K (aman cuyy XD)  
Caution: Genderswitch! Alur udah kayak pesawat, bahasa bikin galau(?), typo yang banyak, pokonya ga perfect deh.  
Don't stop can't stop *loh salah*  
Don't Like, Don't read *nah ini baru bener #plak*  
Yuk mari capcus~~**

**NERD**

* * *

^Wooyoung POV^

Annyeong haseyo~ Jang Wooyoung imnida. Aku– ah gimana ya ngomongin tentang ku. Aku hanya yeoja biasa yang sudah kelas 3 dan bersekolah di Sapphire High School. Susah memang kalo sudah kelas 3. Sibuk mengerjakan pr, tugas, dan teman-temannya itu. Ah sibuk deh pokonya! Dan aku berpikir, kalo pr, tugas dan semacamnya itu malah membuat ku semakin bodoh. Ya, dan di tambah aku yang bodoh dalam pelajaran IPA terutama Fisika. Aku akui itu. Tapi aku selalu optimis aku pasti lulus. Eh engga juga deng-.-  
Ah Junho dan Chansung ga pernah mau membantuku. Junho bilang, "Lebih baik aku pacaran sama Chansung daripada aku harus ngajarin kamu yang otaknya lama banget nyambungnya, Wooyoung-ah". Chansung pun bilang begitu. Jahat kan? Sahabat macam apa mereka?!

Gini deh hidupku. Jadi yeoja dengan otak pas-pasan. Sedih tau-,-.

"Jang Wooyoung"panggil guru fisika yang mukanya paling ngeselin dan bikin bete.

Aku maju ke depan kelas dan menerima kertas ulanganku.

"As usual, Jang Wooyoung"ucap guru itu.  
Yah, aku sudah tau nilaiku. Hebat kan. Padahal aku belum liat kertasku.

"Berapa Uyongie?"tanya Junho

"Seperti biasa"jawabku sedih

"E?"dahinya berkerut.

Aku mengangguk lemah.

"Sabar ya Uyongie. Makanya kamu belajar! Jangan ngurusin anak ayam mulu!"ujarnya

"Aku sudah belajar! Salah kan saja pada fisika itu yang membuatku bingung. Kasian otakku ini. Lihatlah, dia sedih"ucapku seraya menunjuk dahiku dan mengelusnya pelan

"Kau ini makin lama makin kayak Patrick Star aja-_-"sahut Junho sadis

"Tapi memang benar. Sudahlah otakku tercinta. Jangan menangis"aku kembali mengelus dahiku.

"Terserah kau saja lah"ucap Junho cuek  
Benar-benar teman yang tidak perhatian-,-.

* * *

**[: Khunyoung :]**

* * *

Saat jam istirahat..

"Wooyoungie, kamu di panggil wali kelas"lapor(?) sang ketua kelas yang bernama Junsu.

"Hah~"desahku sedih

"Semangat Wooyoungie!"Junho menyemangatiku dan mengepalkan tangannya.  
Aku pun berjalan menuju ruang guru dengan punggung sedihku.

* * *

**[: Khunyoung :]**

* * *

Ruang Guru

"Annyeong seongsaenim"sapaku sopan

"Duduk lah"suruh wali kelasku

"Ada apa seongsaenim?"tanyaku memulai pembicaraan

"Begini Wooyoung. Choi seongsaenim cerita padaku kalau nilaimu semakin buruk. Tidak meningkat, malah menurun. Ada apa denganmu?"tanya wali kelasku dengan mimik wajah serius tapi menakutkan bagiku.  
Aku hanya menundukkan kepalaku.

"Jujur saja. Songsae tak akan marah padamu"  
Aku masih tidak menjawab pertanyaan wali kelasku tercintah.

"Hah~ Kurasa aku tak punya pilihan lain"

"Kumohon seongsaenim. Jangan adukan hal ini pada orang tuaku"pintaku dengan tatapan little chick(?) eyes.

"Baiklah kalau kau tak ingin di adukan. Tapi, kau harus mengikuti pelajaran tambahan"

"Mwo? Pelajaran tambahan dengan Choi seongsaenim? Aku tak mau ah"tolakku

"Kau tak mau? Baiklah. Kau belajarlah dengna anakku. Namanya Nichkhun Buck Horvejkul. Dia sudah kuliah dan kurasa dia cocok jadi guru privatmu"jelasnya

"Guru privat ya? Kurasa tak buruk songsae! Baiklah, aku terima. Berapa bayarnya songsae?"

"Tidak. Tidak usah bayar. Yang penting kau lulus"

"Terima kasih banyak songsae! Terima kasih!"

"Ya ya. Kau ingin kapan memulainya?"

"Hmm Nanti sore bisa, songsae"setelah menimang-nimang, aku memutuskannya.

"Begitu? Baiklah, nanti sore kau datanglah ke apartementnya. Ini alamatnya" Kim songsae yang notabene adalah wali kelasku memberi secarik kertas berisi alamat.  
Aku menerima dengan senang hati kertas itu.

"Sekarang, kembali lah ke kelasmu"suruh Kim songsae

"Baik songsae. Terima kasih banyak"  
Aku pamit dan kembali ke kelasku.

Class

"Ada apa? Songsae tak bilang pada orang tuamu kan? Kau tak apa Wooyoungie? Aduh aku cemas tau!"baru juga duduk, Junho langsung ngasih seribu pertanyaan (author: hiperbola amat young-,-).

"Kau berisik sekali sih, Junho-yah"cibirku sebal

"Iiiiihhh~ Seriusan nih. Kenapa kau di panggil tadi?"tanyanya lagi

"Biasa. Masalah nilai fisika"jawabku santai

"Lalu, songsae bilang apa saja padamu?"

"Dia bilang, aku harus mengikuti pelajaran tambahan"

"Pelajaran tambahan? Dengan Choi seongsaenim?"

"Tentu saja tidak. Percuma saja pelajaran tambahan tapi tetap sama Choi seongsaenim"

"Lalu sama siapa?"

"Sama anaknya wali kelas yang katanya udah kuliah"

"Mwo? Benarkahh? Ahhhh Lucky you~"desah Junho keliatan envy

"Memang kenapa?"tanya ku bingung melihat nya

"Kudengar, anak Kim songsae itu tampan, pintar, mandiri. Aduuhhh, ideal banget deh pokonya"jawabnya bercerita layaknya fangirl. (author: gue nih wkwk-_-)

"Kalau kau ngomong gitu di depan Chansung, mungkin kau tak akan melihat wajahnya lagi"cibirku mengingatkannya pada Chansung.

"Yah jangan dong! Aku kan masih sayang sama Chansung-,-"ucap Junho cepat

"Hehehe:3 yang penting gue nanti bakal belajar sama guru cakep"balasku berusaha memanas-manasi Junho

"Heh excited banget lu! Inget, lu itu belajar fisika!"ledek Junho

"Dengan guru yang berbeda"tambahku

"Terserah"balasnya sok acuh  
Hahaha ingin sekali aku tertawa atas kemenangan ku! Huahahahahahaha (author: Young, kayaknya elu udah ketularan virus evil laugh gue deh-,-).

* * *

**[: Khunyoung :]**

* * *

Sore harinya...  
Tara~ Kini aku sudah berdiri di depan pintu apartement calon guruku. Ah~ rasanya seperti ingin bertemu dengan teman baru!  
Ting tong ting tong... Aku memencet bel yang dapat kuraih itu. Ya, alhamdulillah sesuatunya aku bisa meraih bel itu. Aku kan, yah bisa kalian bilang aku ini pendek-,-.  
Cklek. Pintu itu terbuka dan keluarlah sesosok namja yang 2x lebih tinggi dariku sehingga aku harus mendongak untuk menatapnya.  
Dan kalian tahu, kesan pertama aku bertemu dengannya adalah 'Iuh'. Kenapa 'Iuh' ? Liat aja dia sekarang. Rambut coklat yang –agak- aneh (bayangin Nichkhun di MV Hands up), kemeja yang di tekuk hingga lengan, dan yang paling bikin aku risih tuh adalah, kacamatanya. Ya, kutekankan sekali lagi. KACA MATANYA! Kaca mata berframe hitam yang cukup tebal itu benar-benar mengganggu penglihatanKU. Mana yang kata nya Junho tampan ? Nerd begini tampan? Oh mati saja.

"Annyeong haseyo"sapanya membuyarkan lamunanku

"A-ah Annyeong"balasku

"Apa benar ini apartementnya Nichkhun Buck Horvejkul?"tanyaku

"Iya"jawabnya singkat banget!

"Ah Aku Jang Wooyoung. Aku kesini–"

"Sudah tau. Cepat masuk"suruhnya jutek abis.  
Astugil, beneran dah. Ini orang bakalan jadi guru privat fisikaku? Oh ayolah~ Rasanya aku lebih memilih Choi seongsaenim dari pada ini orang.

"Langsung saja. Mana materi yang kau tak mengerti?"tanyanya tiba-tiba  
Eyaoloh bang. Gue aja baru duduk. Belum buka tas. Belum napas. Eh salah. Ya pokonya belom siap lah!

"Eh ini. Aku masih bingung sama soal ini"kupendam dalam-dalam niatku yang ingin memarahinya dan langsung memberi buku dan kutunjukkan soal fisika yang tak aku mengerti.  
Dan amazingnya, dia baca itu soal cuma 3 detik dan langsung ngembaliin bukunya padaku.  
Astugil bang, elu kelewat pinter apa gimana bang?-_-

"Kalau itu gampang. Caranya begini, pertama di tambah ini, masukkan rumus, di jadikan kg. Simpel kan?"jelasnya cepet banget. Aku menatapnya dan berkedip polos.

"Bisa pelan-pelan ga?"ucap ku dengan wajah se-polos mungkin. Oh ayolah, aku ini jago aegyo tau! Aku kemaren udah belajar dari Sungmin ahjumma sama Ryeowookkie ahjumma!

"Hah baiklah~ Perhatikan!"suruhnya sadis. Dan dia mulai menjelaskannya padaku.

-Skip Time-

"Sudah dulu pelajaran hari ini. Kau pulanglah, sudah malam"suruhnya. Tanpa disuruh pun, aku memang ingin pulang-_-

"Yayaya. Terima kasih pelajarannya. Dah"aku pun langsung pulang ke rumah.

* * *

**[: Khunyoung :]**

* * *

Keesokan harinya, di sekolah...

"Pagi Wooyoungie~"sapa Junho. Aku membalas dengan mengangkat tangan kanan.

"Kau kenapa cemberut begitu? Bagaimana belajarnya?"tanyanya

"Buruk"jawabku suram

"Ko gitu?"tanyanya heran

"Gurunya sebelas dua belas sama Choi seongsaenim"jawabku semakin menekuk wajahku mengingat si Nikun itu.

"Mwo? Masa? Coba tell me"pinta Junho

"Apanya yang kau bilang dia tampan, hah? Dia itu nerd banget. Jutek. Ga pernah senyum. Ngejelasinnya udah kayak pesawat"

"Seburuk itu kah?"Junho masih nanya. Ini anak seneng amat buat aku unmood-,-

"Iya, buruk banget malah"jawabku ala kadarnya

"Yaudah kamu jalanin aja dulu. Siapa tau ada perubahan pada nilai fisikamu"ucapnya bijak.

"Ya, semoga"balasku sedih

-Skip Time Lagi XD-

* * *

**[: Khunyoung :]**

* * *

Sudah 1 minggu setengah(?), aku belajar dengan Nikun. Haha, bahkan sampai sekarang aku belum memanggil namanya dengan benar dan tanpa embel-embel 'oppa'. Toh, dia aja ga protes. Jadi, bodo ngamat deh. (author: Amat young! Bukan ngamat-_-) (readers: Ini author banyak bacot nih! Ngomong bacok!) (author: setau gue sih sengol bacok ya? Tapi, yesungdahlah-_-) . Oke, abaikan aja si author idiot satu ini-,-.

Hari ini adalah hari yang menegangkan bagiku. Bagaimana tidak? Hari ini adalah hari pembagian ulangan harian fisika. Aku berharap nilai ku naik. Jadi aku bisa memamerkannya pada Nikun dan membuktikan padanya kalau aku ini ga bloon bloon amat. (author: bukan gue loh yang bilang ;p) (readers: *bacok author*)

"Jang Wooyoung"panggil Choi seongsaenim

"Hah~ Tarik napas~ Semangat!"gumamku pelan, sangat pelan.

"Not bad"ucap Choi seongsaenim membuatku sangat senang.  
Aku kembali duduk dan melihat nilaiku.

"Wuaaaahhh~"seruku –agak kencang- tersepona (author: Terpesona woy! Ter-pe-so-na Wooyoung!-,-) pada nilaiku sendiri.

"Wah, kenaikan yang 'cukup' drastis"komen Junho dengan sedikit penekanan pada kata 'cukup' . Jaat amat lu ama gue Jun? T.T

"Cukup gimana? Ini tuh drastis banget, Junho-yah. Kamu ga liat nilaiku? Matamu sipit sih!"ledekku ga kalah sadis

"Yah! Aku kan hanya komen kayak pesbuk. Jangan di sangkut pautkan dengan mataku dong! Lagian, dari nilai 'E' ke 'C+' itu ga jauh-jauh amat. Kalo dari 'E' ke 'A+' tuh baru luar binasa"omelnya ga mau kalah. (author: Biasa junho-,- bukan binasa-,- sama setresnya lu ah sama Wooyoung-,- #plak)

"Biarin. Pokonya aku mau mamerin sama guru jutek itu!"kataku

"Terserah lah"balasnya acuh. Yeee kalah ni yeee ;p

* * *

**[: Khunyoung :]**

* * *

Sore harinya...  
As usual, aku pergi ke apartement Nikun untuk 'eles'.  
Tok tok tok tok tok tok tok tok tok tok tok

"Nikun~ Nikuuunnn! Buka pintu!"aku mengetuk-ngetuk pintu apartementnya dengan cepat dan terus memanggil-manggilnya heboh. Bodo amat deh sama tetangganya.  
Cklek.

"Berisik! Ayo masuk!"katanya jutek. Aku terus saja nyengir.

"Ada apa? Kenapa nyengir gitu? Jelek kau kalo nyengir"cibirnya sadis

"Lihat nih!"dengan sangat tidak sopang, aku menunjukkan kertas ulangan harian fisikaku –yang tadi baru di bagiin- ke depan mukanya. Dia mengambil kertas ulanganku. Kulihat dahinya sedikit berkerut melihat nilaiku. Hahaha~ takjub banget ya? ;p

"Hanya segini?"  
Jegeerrrr! Astugil, bagaikan tersengat dengan petir, lebah, dan kabel listrik, hatiku seketika hancur mendengarnya. Kukira dia takjub. Ternyata... T.T

"Yak! Dapat segitu juga udah susah tau!"omelku tak terima.  
Dia menaruh kertas itu di meja dan melipat kedua tangannya ke dada dan wajahnya kembali jutek. Namun kalo sekarang lebih berkesan cool. Aku akui itu.

"Masa begini aja udah bangga"cibirnya benar-benar menyebalkan

"Ish menyebalkan!"umpatku. Aku mempoutkan bibirku dan menggembungkan pipiku, pertanda aku sebal.

"Arra arra. Sekarang belajar lagi"suruhnya.  
Aku membuka buku dengan kasar dan masih dengan bibir terpout dan pipi menggembung.

"Dan ini hadiah mu karena nilai itu"tiba-tiba dia melempar sebuah lollipop ukuran sedang ke arah ku.  
Aku menatapnya bingung sambil memegang lollipop itu. Sedetik kemudian, dia tersenyum padaku. Apa? Dia tersenyum? Dia tadi senyum kan? Mata ku ga butek kan? Beneran kan?

"Kau tadi senyum ya?"tanyaku polos. Senyumnya seketika hilang dan ia pura-pura membenarkan kaca matanya.

"Sudah belajar lagi"suruh Nichkhun

"Aye aye sir!"tanpa sadar, aku pun tersenyum padanya :)

^Wooyoung POV end^

**TBC a.k.a To Be Continued a.k.a Belom selesai**

**Author mungil ini boleh minta review ga? hehehe *sok imut* #plak  
(Wooyoung: thor, lu malah nakutin readers. Liat noh, gaada yang mau nge-review;p)  
**

**Hueeeee jangan begitu lah pada author mungil ini T.T Nanti kalo readers gamau nge-review, author ga tinggi tinggi kayak Zhoumi #plak.  
Yak sip, akhir kata, silahkan readers nge-review cerita absurd ini.  
Author mungil ini bakal nerima ko, baik itu saran, kritik, bash, apapun. Rin orangnya sabar soalnya *apanya yang sabar-_-*  
Yesungdahlah. Bebas aja kalo ama Rin mah. Yang penting tetep stay cool bro B-)  
kekeke XD  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Cast: Wooyoung, Nichkhun, Junho, and Chansung little bit(?)**  
**Couple: Khunyoung a.k.a Khunwoo. Slight: Chanho a.k.a Channuneo  
Summary: Wooyoung yang bernilai buruk dalam mata pelajaran fisika harus mendapat pelajaran tambahan dan dia belajar privat dengan anak dari wali kelasnya.  
Disclaimer: 2PM is belong to their parents and Hottest. But this story is MINE! :D**  
**Rating: K (aman cuyy XD)  
Caution: Genderswitch! Alur udah kayak pesawat, bahasa bikin galau(?), typo yang banyak, pokonya ga perfect deh.  
Don't stop can't stop *loh salah*  
Don't Like, Don't read *nah ini baru bener #plak*  
Yuk mari capcus~~**

**NERD**

* * *

3 Minggu sudah berlalu *buset, ini author nge-skip timenya parah-,-*. Wooyoung dan Nichkhun sudah semakin dekat. Bahkan Wooyoung dan Nichkhun sering bercanda bersama. Semakin dekat hubungan mereka, semakin dekat juga ujian kelulusan untuk Wooyoung.

"Nah, kalau yang ini. Kau harus tau rumusnya dulu. Lalu di cari apa yang kurang dan di ganti satuannya"jelas Nichkhun. Wooyoung hanya angguk-angguk.

"Coba kau kerjakan dulu. Kalau stuck, baru tanya"suruh Nichkhun.

Drrt drrt.. Karena di silent, jadi ponsel milik Nichkhun hanya bergetar dan ternyata ada telfon masuk.

"Sebentar ya"izin Nichkhun

"Hem"Wooyoung mengangguk polos

"Yeoboseyo, Taecyeonie"Nichkhun mengangkat telfonnya (?)

"_Yah Khun-ah! Where are you?"_tanya seseorang di seberang sana

"Ah iya. Mianhae ya, aku tak bisa menemanimu hari ini. Dan maaf kalau mendadak"

"_Mwo? Wae?"_

"Aish. Kau seperti tidak tau jadwalku saja. Hari ini ini tentu saja aku harus membeli pelajaran tambahan pada anak itu"

"_Ah iya, Lupa. Hehe. Baiklah Khun. Selamat belajar yah~ hahaha"_

"Ne ne. Terima kasih. Annyeong" Plik.. Hubungan jarak jauh itu terputus.

Dengna sangat nakal, Wooyoung menguping pembicaraan Nickhun dengan orang yang di sebut 'Taecyeonie' itu.

"Yeojachingumu yah?"tanya Wooyoung kepo

"Mwo? Yeojachingu? Ah tidak-tidak. Yang barusan menelfonku itu namja dan lagi, dia sudah ada yang punya. Dia hanya teman baikku"jawab Nichkhun panjang lebar

"Oh~ Kupikir yeojachingumu" entah kenapa Wooyoung malah mendesah lega.

"Eh, ngomong-ngomong tentang yeojachingu, yeojachingumu mana? Ko ga pernah keliatan?"tanya Wooyoung kepo lagi

"I don't have any"jawab Nichkhun

Mendengar jawaban Nichkhun, Wooyoung menampilkan wajah bingungnya.

"Sudah kerjakan lagi"suruh Nichkhun dan dengan sigap, Wooyoung langsung berkutat lagi dengan buku-bukunya yang tebelnya naujubila -_-

* * *

**[: Khunyoung :]**

* * *

1,5 jam sudah mereka belajar. Sekarang jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 7. Itu artinya, waktunya pulang untuk Wooyoung.

Namun sepertinya Wooyoung akan stuck sekitar 1-2 jam disana karena hujan yang sangat lebat.

"Kau sudah menelfon ibumu?"tanya Nichkhuns seraya menaruh 2 cangkir coklat panas untuknya dan Wooyoung.

"Ini baru mau telfon"balas Wooyoung cuek yang sedang mengutak-atik ponselnya dan men-dial mommynya.

"Yeoboseyo, mom!"seru Wooyoung

"_Waeyo chagi?"_tanya mommynya Wooyoung dari seberang sana

"Jemput aku mom! I'm stuck here! Hujan lebat disini. Aku takut keluar"

"_Aigo~ Mianhae baby, eomma tak bisa menjemputmu. Eomma sedang ada acara arisan dengan teman-teman eomma"_

"What?! Aish mommy! Anakmu yang imut ini sedang berada di apartement orang! Dan aku mau pulang!"

"_Tidak bisa chagi. Ah, bagaimana kalau kamu menginap saja disana dulu. Siapa nama gurumu itu? Nikun ya?"_

"Nichkhun mommy-,-"ralat Wooyoung.

Wow, ternyata Wooyoung sudah bisa memanggil nama Nichkhun dengan benar. Oke abaikan, sekarang lanjuttt!

"_Ah iya, terserah lah itu. Kamu menginap saja di sana sayang. Besok kan minggu, jadinya kamu libur"_

"Ah tidak-tidak! Tidak bisa mommy! Ini bukan masalah libur atau tidaknya!"

"_Kamu pulang naik bus aja kalo ga mau menginap disana"_

"Aish mom! Tidak bisa! Oh c'mon mom! Jemput aku!"

"_Sudah eomma bilang, eomma tak bisa. Sudah ya sayang. Sampai besok"_

"Wa-" Plik.. Tutt tutt tutt.. Hubungan terputus secara paksa (?).

Wooyoung mendesah lemas dan me-loyo kan (?) nya.

"Kenapa lemas begitu? Nih minum dulu"tawar Nichkhun

Wooyoung menatap Nichkhun dengan perasaan takut dan kalut.

"Ehem.. Oppa"panggil Wooyoung.

Entah sejak kapan dia memanggil Nichkhun dengan embel-embel 'oppa'. Mungkin ada maunya #plak *author ditampar Wooyoung sampe planet mars*

"Hm?"sahut Nichkhun singkat karena dia masih fokus pada buku yang ia baca.

"Bo-boleh tidak..."Wooyoung tak melanjutkan kalimatnya

"Apa?"tanya Nichkhun menatap Wooyoung intens tapi masih megang buku.

"Bo-boleh tidak.. A-aku menginap d-di rumahmu?"tanya Wooyoung super grogi

"Oh menginap. Yasudah"jawab Nichkhun santai banget dan lanjut baca buku

"Benarkah?"tanya Wooyoung dengan mata berbinar

"Ya tentu saja. Asalkan kau diizinkan oleh ibumu"

"Boleh ko! Malah ibuku yang menyuruhku"seru Wooyoung antusias

"Yasudah. Ayo kita makan malam dulu"ajak Nichkhun

"Ayoooo!"seru Wooyoung antusias

30 menit kemudian...

Nichkhun dan Wooyoung sudah selesai makan malam dan sekarang sedang berada di ruang tamu. Wooyoung menonton TV dan Nichkhun sendiri membaca buku.

"Sudah ingin tidur?"tanya Nichkhun menutup bukunya. Wooyoung mengangguk pelan.

"Baiklah. Pakai kamarku. Kau cari saja baju tidur sendiri yang menurutmu cocok di lemari besar di kamarku. Aku siapain dulu bantal dan selimut untukku tidur di sofa"jelasnya

"Ah maaf ya oppa. Jadi merepotkan"ucap Wooyoung

"Tak apa. Sudah sana"usir Nichkhun

^Wooyoung POV^  
Disinilah aku sekarang. Di rumah Nichkhun oppa. Ya, aku terpaksa menginap karena eommaku tersayang tidak mau menjemputku dan menyuruhku menginap atau pulang naik bus. Hujannya sangat lebat sih. Hah payah~ Tapi gapapa sih. Toh aku disini akan lebih aman. Tampang kayak Nichkhun itu ga bakal yadong. Jadi, santai aja~

Cklek.. Aku membuka pintu kamarnya. Dan... Woahhh~~  
Fantastic! (author: Baby Danceee~ *joget*).  
Kamarnya sungguh rapih. Disana ada lemari besar yang aku yakin itu semua pakaiannya dia. Ada TV, playstasion 2, buku-buku, dan beberapa foto. Dan jangan lupakan rak cukup besar berisi(?) banyak sekali kaset dan aku yakin one hundred percent kalo itu semua kaset ps.  
Ga nyangka. Tampang nerd kayak gitu maniak game juga-.-

"Ga rapih ya? Mianhae"ucapnya tiba-tiba ada di belakangku.

Hah! You must be kidding me! Begini ga rapih? Ini mah rapihan dia dari pada aku-_-

"Ish, ini mah lebih dari rapih"balasku

"Yasudah, cepatlah ganti baju lalu tidur. Good night. Jaljayo"ucapnya langsung keluar kamar.

Pintu kamarnya kututup karena aku ingin ganti baju. Tapi kalo readers mau ngintip aku, boleh ko;) (author: author ga diajak Young?) (Wooyoung: Males ah ngajak author) (author: liat aja ye. Cerita gue yang lain pairingnya jadi CHANHO!) (Wooyoung: Arraseo mianhae-_-)

Oke, lupakan percakapan tadi.

Eh, tadi Nichkhun bilang aku boleh pilih baju sendiri kan? Berarti bebas dong? Asiikkk~

"Mwo? Aish. Kenapa tak ada baju tidur dengan ukuran kecil"omelku pelan

"Oppa~"teriakku sambil –masih- sibuk memilah-milih baju.

Cklek. Nichkhun masuk ke kamar –Nya-.

"Ada apa?"tanyanya

"Gaada baju yang kecil nih?"tagihku

"Hanya yang ada di lemari bajuku"balasnya cuek

"Aish, terus gimana?"tanya ku

"Pakai saja yang ada"jawabnya santai sambil berjalan keluar kamar dan menutupnya.

"Lagi-lagi kena sial"gumamku mengambil asal baju tidur.

^Wooyoung POV end^

^Nichkhun POV^

Aaaahh~ Aku tak bisa tidur. Tak enak ternyata tidur di sofa. Oh my lovely bed T.T  
Etapi gapapa deh. Buat Wooyoung mah, gapapa deh.  
Hahaha, sepertinya aku menyukainya. Atau, mungkin lebih dari itu.  
Perasaanku ga salah kan? Mencintai murid privat sendiri apa salah? Yah bagiku sih ga salah. Hahaha :D

Aku mencoba menutup mataku dan lama-lama, aku pun terlelap.

^Nichkhun POV end^

* * *

**[: Khunyoung :]**

* * *

^Wooyoung POV^ (author: lagi-lagi-_-)

"Emhh"aku terbangun dari tidurku yang cukup panjang.

Aku melirik jam di kamar Nichkhun. Mwo? Baru jam 2 A.M? Perasaan tadi aku tidurnya lama. Kupikir sudah jam 6 pagi. Aduuhhh, kebelet pipis lagi.

Kuputuskan untuk keluar kamar dan ke kamar mandi.  
Setelah pipis, aku ingin kembali ke kamar. Namun langkahku tercegat saat melihat Nichkhun yang tertidur pulas di sofa. Aku berjalan mendekatinya dan berjongkok tepat di depan wajahnya.

"Kau tampan juga kalau tak memakai kaca mata bodoh itu dan tampang jutekmu"gumamku tanpa sadar.

Entah kenapa, rasanya ada yang mengganjal dalam hatiku. Rasanya ada rasa penasaran di dalam diriku untuk melalukan sesuatu padanya.  
Dan entah reflek atau apa, tiba-tiba saja tanganku bergerak menelusuri wajahnya yang tampan tanpa kaca mata.

Dari jidat yang tidak terlalu lebar, lalu turun ke alisnya yang agak tebal.  
Aku menghentikan gerakanku sejenak. Melihat dia tidak bergeming, aku pun melanjutkan kegiatanku.

Kali ini aku menyentuh kelopak matanya yang tertutup dengan tegas(?). Lalu turun ke hidungnya yang mancung luar biasa. Lalu kulanjutkan perjalanan tanganku menuju ke bibir seksinya.

"Aish, entah kenapa kau jadi tampan sekali. Coba aku jadi pacarmu"gumamku lagi

Bluk..

"KYAAAAA~"Aku berteriak saat tiba-tiba Nichkhun menarik tanganku dan aku langsung jatuh di pelukannya. Ya, dia memelukku sekarang.

Aku berpositive thinking kalau dia hanya mengigau dan menganggapku guling.

"K-khun?"panggilku memastikan dia tidur apa engga.

"Hm?"jawabnya membuatku freeze seketika

Oh my! Eotteohke? Duh, wajahku panas nihhh.

"Se-sejak kapan k-kau terbangun?"kuberanikan diriku untuk bertanya padanya

"Sejak kau megang-megang wajahku yang kau bilang tampan tanpa memakai kaca mata bodohku dan tampang jutekku"jawabnya masih setia memelukku

Aish~ Dia bodoh apa ya? Itu berarti dia sudah bangun sejak aku jongkok di depannya. Aish malunya akuuuu :$

"Kenapa kau bilang 'coba aku jadi pacarmu'?"tanya Nichkhun dan meng-imitating Wooyoung tadi

Aish bodoh kau Wooyoung! Kenapa juga kau bilang gitu tadi? Aish!

"Hayo ngaku. Aku tadi denger ko"godanya. Sempat-sempatnya dia menggodaku. Aish dasar jahat!

"Kau masih tak mau jawab?"tanyanya lagi. Aku diam aja.

"Bagaimana kalau aku bilang 'Would you be my girlfriend' padamu? Apa kau mau menjawabnya?"

Apa?! Aku salah dengar ga sih? Ah engga ah. Aku kan ga congean kayak Siwon oppa *author di bantai siwones*. Tapi... Masa...?

"K-kau?"aku speechless

"Mau ga? Kalo gamau sih gapapa"

"Ahhhh~"aku berteriak. Gatau buat apa. Tapi, rasanya pengen aja teriak. Mungkin pelampiasan perasaan._.

"Itu tandanya apa?"ah laki-laki itu bodoh! Ga ngerti apa kalo aku lagi melting-,-

Perlahan tapi pasti, aku mengangguk. Kuyakin dia sudah tau jawabanku.

Dia semakin mempererat pelukannya dan aku semakin menyembunyikan wajahku yang sudah merah seperti awan #plak#, seperti tomat maksudnya, pada dada bidangnya.

"Yasudah tidur lagi sana"suruhnya

"Ani. Aku ingin tidur seperti ini"balasku. Bagus Wooyoung. Baru beberapa detik kau ber-status pacaran dengan Nichkhun yang notabene adalah guru privatmu dan kau sudah manja padanya? Ah bodo amat deh!

"Yasudah, tapi di kamar ya. Kalo di sofa, nanti pacar baruku yang sudah jago fisika ini jatuh"gombalnya membuatku –tanpa sadar- blushing.

"Ayooo~"seruku excited

Dan malam itu, adalah malam yang paliiiiiiinng istimewa bagiku. (author: hett jangan yadong yaa!;]).  
Kenapa malam istimewa? Tentu saja karena aku tidur dengan pacarku sendiri, Nichkhun, yang notabene adalah guruku. Dan kami berpelukan loh. Pelukannya sangat hangat. Dan dia bilang kalau pinggangku ini muat di pelukannya. Senang deh~

^Wooyoung POV end^

* * *

**[: Khunyoung :]**

* * *

2 minggu terlewati sudah.. Wooyoung sudah melewati ujian kelulusannya. Dan sekarang, Wooyoung baru saja selesai tes untuk masuk kuliah.

"Bagaimana?"tanya Nichkhun yang setia menemaninya

"Lumayan"jawab Wooyoung

"Kau kenapa, hm?"tanya Nichkhun lagi

"Aku takut. Saingannya banyak sekali"jawab Wooyoung

"Iya. Tapi Uyongie pasti masuk universitas itu. Uyongie kan pintar"hibur Nichkhun seraya mengelus pelan rambut Wooyoung

"Ah~ Terima kasih oppa"Wooyoung memeluk Nichkhun

"Kembali kasih, sayang~"Nichkhun membalas pelukan Wooyoung.

Dan Wooyoung tinggal menunggu 2 minggu lagi untuk hasil tes masuk kuliah dan kelulusan sekolahnya.

* * *

**[: Khunyoung :]**

* * *

2 Minggu kemudian... Di parkiran (?) Kyunghee University...

"Kyaaaaa~ Khunnie~ Aku di terima~"seru Wooyoung senang seraya memeluk Nichkhun

"Nah, apa kataku. Kau masih masuk"balas Nichkhun tersenyum

"Akhirnya! Kau tau, aku ingin sekali masuk Kyunghee University. Aku ingin menjadi sukses dan membahagiakan orang tuaku"ucap Wooyoung nyengir excited dan melepas pelukan Nichkhun

"Kau memang anak yang baik Wooyoungie"balas Nichkhun tersenyum lembut

"Dan kau tau oppa? Aku masuk Kyunghee University bareng Junho dan Chansung temanku loh. Tapi, mereka kemana yah? Masa mereka ninggalin aku. Akhirnya aku ke parkiran sendiri deh"ucap Wooyoung polos

"Oh temanmu yang yeoja sipit dan namja badan besar itu ya?"tanya Nichkhun

"Ne oppa! Apa oppa lihat?"Wooyoung balik tanya

"Tuh, mereka di mobil itu"tunjuk Nichkhun pada sebuah mobil sport warna putih yang kacanya di tutup rapat.

Wooyoung berjalan menghampiri mobil itu, sedangkan Nichkhun bersandar pada mobil sport warna hitam nya.

Tuk tuk tuk.. Wooyoung mengetuk pintu mobil itu. Hendak marah-marah pada kedua teman baiknya itu.

Kaca mobil itu terbuka perlahan. Wooyoung udah ancang-ancang mau marah. Tapi, niatnya ingin marah di undurnya dulu karena melihat kedua temannya itu. Err- gimana bilangnya ya? Chansung dan Junho sedang berciuman di dalam mobil milik Chansung dan terlihat Junho terpojokkan.

"Ck! Ada apa sih Wooyoung-ah? Kau mengganggu aja"dengus Chansung sebal. Sedangkan Junho merapihkan bajunya yang agak gak rapih.

"Yah! Seharusnya aku yang marah sama kalian! Dan apa kalian ga tau keadaan?! Ini masih di kampus! Dan kalian ini kan baru saja di terima di kampus ini! Dasar bodoh!"omel Wooyoung nyerocos panjang lebar tanpa titik koma ataupun tanda tanya. (author: yang ada hanya kamu dan dia #eaaaaaa) (Wooyoung: apaan si lu thor? Keliatan amat jonesnya-_-) *author pundung di pojokan*

Setelah dikira-kira cukup ngomelnya(?), Wooyoung pun kembali ke Nichkhun dengan wajahnya yang sangat merah itu.

"Aneh"gumam Chansung menatap kepergian Wooyoung dan menutup kembali kaca jendelanya

"Nah, sekarang, ayo kita rayakan kelulusan kita dan keberhasilan kita masuk ke Kyunghee University. Dan tak lupa, rayakan juga hari jadi kita"ucap Chansung di telinga Junho dengan nada seduktif

*oke, author gamau ngelanjutin yang ChanHo. Otak author masih polos men B-)*

Sedangkan Wooyoung berjalan cepat ke arah Nichkhun.

"Wajahmu kenapa baby? Kau sakit?"tanya Nichkhun khawatir yang melihat Wooyoung memerah begitu mukanya

"Tuh! Chansung sama Junho tuh ciuman sembarangan!"omel sekaligus adu Wooyoung pada Nichkhun. Nichkhun hanya tersenyum melihat kepolosan sang pacar.

"Ngapain senyum senyum gitu?! Udah ah ayo pulang"ajak Wooyoung

"Etttt, makasihnya mana?"tagih Nichkhun. Wooyoung yang tadinya mau masuk mobil, sekarang malah ngedeketin Nichkhun.

"Thank you Khunnie~ Thanks for everything!"ucap Wooyoung tulus

"Yea. I'm yours baby!"balas Nichkhun

Wooyoung mengambil kaca mata Nichkhun yang membuat Nichkhun menjadi seorang yang 'nerd'. Dan dengan gerakan pasti, Wooyoung mencium bibir Nichkhun. Sedetik kemudian, Wooyoung melepas 'ciuman' mereka dan kembali memasang kaca mata Nichkhun.

"Aku lebih suka kau menjadi nerd. Jadi tak akan ada yeoja lain yang menyukaimu. Karena Nichkhun... Hanya milik Jang Wooyoung seorang"ucap Wooyoung dan langsung ngacir masuk mobil karena malu.

Sedangkan Nichkhun hanya tersenyum puas dengan apa yang di katakan Wooyoung.

* * *

**{WOOYOUNG'S LOVE LETTER}**

Nichkhun...  
'Cause you nerd, I start to love you.  
'Cause you nerd, you make me success  
And 'Cause you nerd, you change everything in my life.

P.s: Don't you dare to take off your idiot glasses 'cause you're MINE, Khunnie.

Saranghae❤

* * *

**END**

**Cuap-cuap author: **

**Haha, akhirnya ke-post juga ini ff.  
**

**Sebenernya ini FF author tulis di buku tulis author. Karena lagi libur dan lagi niat #plak, akhirnya author ngepost disini XD**

**Ini FF terinspirasi oleh kehidupan author waktu masa-masa kelas 3 SMP *jadi plesbek*. Rin emang ga pinter di fisika. Ditambah author satu ini sebel sama guru fisika wkwkwk XD**

**Rin inget banget, ini ff rin tulis dan rin selesai-in pas lagi pelajaran fisika *jangan ditiru yah readers***

**Sekarang Rin lagi libur karena nunggu pendaftaran masuk SMA. Dan rin jadi kangen masa-masa masuk sekolah hiks T.T *ko jadi curhat-_-***

* * *

**Balasan review:**

**To Akita Fisayu: Aiihhhh makasih eonni udah mau mampir, nge-review, serta ngakak guling-guling XD. Chansung hanya numpang nama eonni kekeke. Tapi di chapter 2 Chansung dateng ko ;] Makasih eonni udah perhatiin typosnya. Pokoknya banyak banyak terima kasih eonni! :]  
**

**To BlueCSky: Ekekekeke Rin emang ga pinter ngehumor. Yang penting KHUNYOUNG DAN CHANHO! **

* * *

**Baiklah~ Sekian dari Rin. Makasih banyak untuk para readers yang udah mampir baca cerita Rin yang gaje ini. Meskipun readers gaada yang mau nge-review, tapi Rin tetap senang.  
Uwooooo~ 260an Viewers adalah hal yang sangat langka bagi Rin T.T *nangis terharu***

**Baiklah, sampai ketemu di cerita Rin yang lain . I love ya all :* :]**


End file.
